Marshmallows and epic promises
by LoVe Mars bars
Summary: Post season 4. What happens after Veronica drives away from Neptune. Is LoVe really dead?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"are you sure about this" asked Keith for the 100th time. Concern evident on his ageing face

"Yes dad, I'm sure" Veronica responded with confidence. Trying to mask her lingering doubt "I need to get out of here. Away from the media and the false sympathies"

"Veronica, you don't need to run away"

"I'm not. Not completely. I just need to get out of here and put some distance between me and Neptune" she said while packing my bag

"But your whole support system is here" said Keith

Veronica sighed and looked over at Matty. This wasn't the first time Keith had questioned her motives for leaving

"Dad, there are reminders everywhere I go. Our apartment that I lost, the high school, Neptune Grand, his favourite places to surf and eat... the cemetery where I buried an empty casket...I need to get away"

"How long will you be gone?" Asked Keith

"I don't know. Leo needs some help with some background work." Said Veronica easily.

This was only slightly true. Leo was still guilt ridden that the FBI and all its resources had gone after the wrong bomber and that he didn't speak up more. He was disheartened by the FBI and was now working for the LAPD. He was struggling with the lack of resources and needed Veronica's help. The idea of leaving Neptune and all of its ghosts had been so appealing to Veronica. The true crime documentary about the bombings had renewed America's interest in the case. The heroic father-daughter who took down a serial bomber turned tragedy, when the bomber took revenge and killed Veronica's on and off boyfriend of 15 years and husband of 47 minutes.

There had been left of Logan. His whole existence shattered in the blast. He had been buried with full military honours and an empty casket.

The sympathetic eyes and heartfelt condolences made Veronica's blood boil.

Logan's face had been plastered all over the media for months. 09er playbook turned military. Tortured life ended in tragedy.

There was nothing left for her here. Keith had recovered well from his hip replacement. atty was now helping Keith out at Mars investigations. Veronica's rent controlled apartment had been sold. Spring break was starting again and it brought up so many memories. She had so many regrets. Her hesitation to marry Logan was on the top of the list.

"But I need you here" said Keith bringing Veronica back from the past

"No, you don't. Not really. You have Matty to help around the office. And Pony. Your rehab is going well. Dad I need to go. For me" said Veronica

Keith gave her a knowing look

"Neptune isn't my home anymore..."

"OK. But you check in daily" said Keith

"Of course" said Veronica "Matty, will you make sure that he keeps eating healthy and continues with his physio?"

"Pasta every night" grinned Matty

Veronica smiled. Matty had moved in with them and become part of the family

Veronica packed the last of her things and took a big sigh as she kissed her father on the cheek

Veronica straightened up as she walked out the door. Smiling at Matty as she left

Veronica quietly got into her car. As she put her seat belt on. She fingered the necklace around her neck. Playing with the ring. Logan had taken his ring off moments before the explosion. He had taken it off and left it on the sink. Veronica had found it afterwards and was so grateful. It was all she had left of him. Veronica played with the necklace silently as she buckled up. It had become a ritual of sorts.

After the explosion. She had had to replace her car. Something she had been putting off for months. The day she picked it up, she had cried and cried. Then all of a sudden. She had laughed through the tears as she remembered Logan's words to her years and years ago.

_"Nice car. God, it must have been a huge cereal box"_

Logan's words were what had gotten her through the pain

She quietly wiped away a tear.

She looked out the window at the beach and was flooded with memories of Logan walking out of the surf. The water dripping down his tanned and toned body. How she would squeal when he shook his wet hair and got her wet. Her making a big fuss over how much of an inconvenience the slightest bit of water was to her non existent blow wave. When secretly she loved it.

As Veronica drove out of Neptune for the final time, echoes of Logan ran through her head.

_"I'm not going to see you for a week, that's like a month"_

_"Annoy, tiny blonde one, annoy like the wind!"_

_"I can't take that I hurt you when all I want to do is protect you"_

_"No one writes songs about the ones that come easy"_

_"What I'm trying to say, is that I'm in love with you"_

_"You know there's no one else. I only want you"_

_"I thought our story was epic you know... spanning years and continents. Lives ruined. Bloodshed. EPIC"_

_"Come back to me" _

_"Always"_

Veronica blinked away the tears as she adjusted her review mirror. Neptune slowly disappearing behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As Veronica drove, memories of Spring break flooded her.

Her joy of finding out that Logan was home. The marriage proposal that made her feel gutted. The fighting and Her insecurities.

She had been so stupid. Turning Logan down. If she hadn't. Things would have been so different. Their last few weeks together would have been so different.

She would never forget that moment of realization and being thrown across the room.

She temporarily lost hearing in her left ear after the explosion. She had dragged her self outside. Glass, nails and metal littered the road. Logan's shoe lay 50 meters from the wreckage of the car. Her ears ringing. In complete shock.

The police arrived. Followed by her dad, Matty and Dick. Then the FBI arrived. Leo looking sullen and unable to look her in the eye.

Her home became a crime scene.

She wept as she hugged her Dad.

Wallace ran to see her and stopped.

"V. Your bleeding" he whispered urgently

"I just have a few cuts from the glass. I'm fine" I assured him still shocked

"Honey. Your dress" said Keith

Veronica looked down to see the red spot growing at the waist of her dress.

She felt the trickle of blood down her thigh as she passed out.

Veronica woke up dazed and confused in the hospital. She could hear distant voices. She tried to focus on the words

"11 weeks ... the blast... miscarriage caused by trauma"

"Dad? What's going on? W-where's Logan?" She whispered. Her throat dry as she remembered the blast "Logan. Oh god. Penn's bag. It was a bomb"

She sobbed. Keith sat down on the bed and grabbed her hand

"Honey. Logan didn't make it. He was killed in the blast. I'm so sorry. Oh god I'm so sorry"

Veronica sobbed as it all came flooding back.

"N-no no no! Please Dad. Oh god. L-Logan. No no no he - he can't be. This can't be happening"

"Sweetie. Did you know you were pregnant?" Asked Keith

Veronica smiled slightly. Grasping desperately at that last one fiber of hope.

She was carrying Logan's baby. Part of him was growing inside her

"I'm pregnant? " she whispered in disbelief as she touched her stomach. He wasn't gone. Not completely. The child he desperately wanted was growing inside her. His legacy. A final part of him, growing inside her.

"I'm so sorry Veronica" said the doctor for the first time. "The blast through you across the room and the trauma caused you to miscarry at 11 weeks"

Veronica let out a howl as all Hope was taken away. How could life be so cruel. She lost her husband and their unborn child. She looked over to her wedding dress that was hanging on the back of the chair. Covered in ash and blood.

How could she become a Wife and a widow in one day. How was life so cruel?

Logan had wanted a baby for so long. He had only mentioned it a few times as Veronica had been hesitant. She knew his greatest desire was to become a father. The loss she felt was unbearable. She couldn't breathe. Her brain worked frantically. Trying to comprehend what was happening

"L-Logan's gone" she whispered "and I lost our baby that I didn't even know we had"

Keith nodded sadly. Confirming this harsh reality

"Can I see him? Say goodbye? One last time?" She asked desperately "I need to see him. Please"

"Sweetie. That's not possible. The blast. There isn't much left of Logan. You don't want to see him like that. Trust me. He wouldn't want you to see him like that. They haven't been able to find much of him. Just DNA and bone fragments"

Veronica howled as she sobbed

How was it possible that her sarcastic, larger than life husband could be reduced to bone fragments and DNA. She had nothing to bury. Nothing to say goodbye too. How could he just be wiped out like that?

"Are you sure he was in the car?"

Keith nodded sadly

"They found his shoe."

"Maybe it fell off as he run? Maybe his GI joe instincts kicked in"

Deep down Veronica knew she was kidding her self. She saw him getting in the car

"Sweetie. His foot was in the shoe."

Veronica cried out in horror as she shook her head in disbelief

"He's really dead" she whispered

"Yes. I'm so sorry. He's gone"

Keith held his daughter as she sobbed. He blinked away a few tears himself. Witnessing his strong daughter's whole world fall apart broke his heart

She wiped away her tears

"Dad. Tell me that Penn is going to fry for this. I want to see him fry" she whispered

"Penn is going to pay" said Keith " I promise you"

The honk of a car brought Veronica back to reality. With a sigh, she pulled into the car park at the LAPD.

She grabbed her phone to message her dad when she noticed an email from her therapist, Logan's therapist. With a shaking hand, she opened the email and pressed play on the recording. Logan's smooth voice filled the car. She clung to her necklace as she listened.

_"Is it weird to want to marry someone because you respect her, because you want to be like her? Because you want children who will inherit her qualities?"_

Veronica sobbed as she paused the recording. They had been robbed of so much as a couple. But Logan was the real victim. He had been beaten by his father, his mother had committed suicide, his first love had cheated on him and been murdered by his father. His father had been murdered. Logan had been accused of murder twice. Another girlfriend had been murdered. He had just started to rebuild his life with military discipline and self awareness. When he was finally finding happiness. It had all been taken away. She tried not to think about the future they could have had. It hurt too much. With a sigh, she pressed play to play the rest of the recording.

_"I want to marry Veronica because she's the toughest human being I have ever met"_

Veronica closed her eyes as she listened

_"Blows that would destroy most people... she always picks her self up"_

Veronica took a deep breath as the recording ended. It was both a blessing and a curse to hear his voice again. It wasn't enough. She felt so empty being unable to hold him and hear his voice. To see his cheeky smirk. They had wasted so much time.

She wiped away her tears and put her game face on.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Veronica sat down opposite Leo's desk while she waited patiently for him to return.

Things had been strained since Logan's death. Leo had blamed himself for not following his instincts. Veronica had been too consumed in her own guilt to notice him pulling away.

"Veronica"

Veronica looked up recognizing the New York accent. She stood up

Leo's face broke out in a huge grin as he hugged her enthusiastically. Veronica smiled back. The smile not quite reaching her eyes

"Thank you so much for coming out"

"Thank you for calling" she smiled

Veronica nodded as she noticed he was holding a pizza box

"What's this?" She asked

"Oh you know. When you want information. You bring me food. I thought I'd return the favour. You know it's our thing"

She nodded silently

Leo sensed something was wrong and grabbed her hands. He sat her down

"Are you ok? Ah stupid question. How are you going?" He asked with concern

"Ah you know. I'm dealing. It's just hard." She said softly "I'm really glad you called"

" I almost didn't." Said Leo honestly

"Why?" She asked

"Because... of everything that happened" he said "we were too busy following the wrong lead. And I fought my instinct. Something didn't feel right about the limerick but I couldn't put my finger on it. If I had just followed my gut... Logan would still..."

"Stop. Please stop. It's not your fault. Everyone had a theory. I thought we won. It isn't your fault" she whispered tears welling up "if I had agreed to marry him the first night he got back. He wouldn't have been so eager to come back from the second deployment. This wouldn't have been so tense...god. I was so stupid"

"No you weren't." Said Leo. "This isn't your fault either"

"I was pregnant. Did you know that?"

"I heard. That must have been... unimaginable " said Leo softly

"Thank you" she whispered

"For what?" Asked Leo confused

"For not saying how sorry you were"

Leo smiled

"Now about that pizza" said Veronica

Leo laughed grabbing the box

"Cheesy mushroom with a heap of garlic" he announced with a Ta Da

Veronica laughed quietly as they begun to eat.

They ate in comfortable silence

"So what was this case you needed help with?"

Leo took a deep breath

"I did some digging into the murder heads and I discovered something"

"W-what do you mean?" Said Veronica "no, you needed help with a back ground check"

"He's not dead" blurted out Leo suddenly

"W-what did you just say..." she demanded

"Logan... He wasn't killed in the blast" said Leo

"What-why...w-what are you saying?"

Leo pulled out his phone and held it to his ear

"It's time" he said before hanging up


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Veronica was about to demand what was going on when there was a light knock on the door

Veronica spun around and gasped in shock

Standing there in the doorway stood Logan. Veronica blinked a few times. Hers eyes filling with tears as her mind tried to process

"Veronica " he said softly

Veronica just gaped at him. Struggling to comprehend what was going on. This wasn't the first time she had seen Logan. Each time she saw him, the soul crushing reality would come crushing down.

Veronica looked down at her fingers. Unable to look at the door

She heard his footsteps as he hesitantly approached her and started to shake her head

"Veronica " repeated Logan stepping towards her

Seeing her took his breath away. She looked tired and broken. Thin and frail.

Veronica backed back. Tears streaming down her face

"No no no" she cried. "You're dead"

She spun around, her eyes pleading with Leo

"Veronica. He's alive" confirmed Leo

"Veronica look at me" urged Logan "please"

Veronica slowly turned around. Her hand hesitated as she went to touch his face

"This isn't real"

She whispered

She dropped her hand as she broke down

"I saw you die"

She backed away. Her eyes haunted

"Bob cat. I'm real " he whispered "You know when I have dreamed about this moment. I've had the Time of my life was always playing"

Logan grabbed her hand. He kissed her fingers as he held her hand. She screamed as she felt his lips on her fingers. It wasn't possible.

Veronica suddenly felt like she was going to throw up. Her legs gave way as she sobbed. Logan caught her easily and held her as she sobbed. Veronica begun to push away.

"Are you really here?" She whispered

Logan nodded

Veronica gaped at him as her eyes turned cold . Tears pouring down her cheeks she begun to shove at Logan's chest. 10 months of pent up anger and loss

"Where. The. Fuck. Have. You. Been! I. Have. Been. Through. Hell. How. Fucking. Dare. You. I. Thought. You. Were. Dead!" She screamed. "How. Could. You!"

"I know" he said softly

Veronica took a deep breath

"How could you leave me?! Do you have any idea the hell I've been through! You got me to commit to spending my life with you! Only for you to die an hour later! Where the fuck have you been?!" She begun to pound his chest in frustration

Logan stood there as she begun to pound his chest. Soon the anger left her and she just started sobbing . Logan held her as she sobbed. He knew she would be upset but he hadn't expected this. Anger of the situation yes. But not anger at him

"I know baby. I know. I'm so sorry. Fuck. I'm so sorry" he whispered "it's ok. I'm here now."

Logan picked her up as she clung to him. Sitting in his lap. Unable to let him go. Terrified that if she did let him go, he would disappear. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled his musky scent. His unique scent that she never thought she would be able to smell again. Logan combed his fingers through her hair. Holding her close as she sobbed.

With an emotional breath. She pulled him down and kissed him with as much emotion as possible. Logan sighed against her lips as he responded. She whimpered softly as he deepened the kiss. Melting against him. Once breathing became an issue, they parted reluctantly. Logan rested his forehead against hers.

"God, I've thought of this moment over and over. It's the only thing that got me through" he whispered "fuck I've missed you. You are finally back in my arms"

"You are really here?" She asked in disbelief. Stroking his face. Logan kissed her fingers

"I'm really here" he confirmed

"You came back to me" She whispered

"Always" smiled Logan

"how? How is this possible?"

Logan looked at Leo

"You haven't told her?"

"No. Not yet" said Leo

"I thought you died. The bomb" she whispered pulling away

"I know baby" said Logan "I know"

He stroked her face

"How could you let me think you died?" She whispered heart broken "Did I do something wrong? Were you punishing me? I thought you loved me"

"Oh god. No. Not at all. I survived by a mere miracle. I stayed away to keep you safe at first. Then when I tried to get back to you... I was kept away. This wasn't your fault. I fought so hard to come back to you. Oh god. I'm so sorry baby" he whispered

"You are really here" she whispered

Veronica strokes his face. He was skinnier in the face. He looked tired. His face slightly scarred. She hurried her head in the crook of his neck and inhaled his musky scent. A smell that she never thought she would smell again

"I have so many questions. How? Where have you been?" She asked "I thought you died. It almost killed me"

"I'll answer your questions but first, let me look at you Ronnie. Let me just bask in the moment" He whispered stroking her face. She looked tired and broken. Her face was daunt "you look tired."

"I don't sleep very well. Too many nightmares" she responded "no one there to chase the darkness away"

"I'm here now. No more darkness" he whispered as he pulled her closer "you are so skinny. "

"I don't eat much. I drink a lot but I don't eat much" she whispered in shame. She sucked in a shaky breath as her eyes filled with tears "I needed to stop the pain. Numb the pain. Life without you...sucked."

Logan stroked her cheek, his eyes full of love and concern. She leaned into his touch as the tears fell down her cheek

"Ronnie, Have some pizza" he said softly "please"

Logan lent over to grab the discarded pizza box that Leo offered. Veronica pushed his hand away

"I don't want pizza. I need answers. Right now. I want the truth. All of it" she said stubbornly

Logan took a deep breath

"I will answer all of your questions " said Logan " I don't remember a lot of it. I remember getting the street cleaning alert and walking outside. You opening the window and talking to me about time zones. I remember waving at what I thought was the county traffic patrol. I was getting in the car when I was grabbed from behind just as the bomb went off. It was Clarence Wiedman. He had put the pieces together and solved the limerick"

"Clarence Wiedman" repeated Veronica

"Jake Kane's lackey "

"Yes." Confirmed Logan "he saved my life"

"I don't understand. They found bone fragments and DNA" said Veronica shaking her head

"Can you get up for a second?" Asked Logan

"What? Why?" Asked Veronica, clinging to him tighter. The thought of letting him go made her panic

"Just a second baby" he assured her

Veronica stood up and stepped back as Logan stood up. He pulled up the leg of his pants. Revealing a titanium prosthetic on his right leg. Veronica gasped in shock. She fell to her knees and sobbed as she realised

"You lost your leg in the blast" she whispered

"They call it a below knee amputation" said Logan

"Oh my god. Does it hurt?" She whispered

"No. Not anymore"

Logan sat back down. Pulling Veronica into his lap. He kissed her forehead as she snuggled into his embrace.

"Tell me what happened"

***** flashback******

"Hey!" Yelled Veronica from the window "what's the time difference in Fiji?"

Logan shrugged as he told the traffic car to wait a second while he moved the car.

With a grin, he looked up at the window one last time, hoping to catch a glimpse of his beautiful wife as he started to climb in to the car. He barely had a chance to register that someone was dragging him out of the car when everything around him exploded

He thought of Veronica in panic. He wasn't ready to die. He pledged his life to Veronica only an hour before. He wasn't ready for death to part them.

"We need to get you out of here" came a stern yet familiar voice

Logan tried to blink away the confusion. Pain clouding his thoughts

The car was nothing but a twisted wreck, the heat and flames licking at his pants. He looked down in shock. He was only wearing one shoe. His mind wasn't registering. He looked up to see Clarence Weidman tying a belt below his knee.

Sirens and alarms echoed around him as Clarence grabbed him and took him away.

Logan looked at the side of the apartment in panic. It was charred, the windows blown out, the curtains on fire

"Stop! We have to get Veronica! Stop! Where is she? Fuck! Forget about me. Get her!"

"It's not safe here. The other cars are going to go up. I need to get you to hospital. Mr Echols, you need to see a doctor right now"

"I'm fine. Go and get her. Please man. I'm begging you"

"There isn't time"

Logan looked on helplessly as he was carried away. Please for the love of god. Please be OK. Please be OK. Please don't be dead

***end flashback*****

Logan stopped talking as the tears got too much. He held his head in his hands as he sobbed. Veronica pulled him against her and held on to him

"It was hell. It was like I had been transported to a war zone. I was in shock. I couldn't register what was going on. I couldn't find you. I thought you were dead. You kept poking your head out the window and then the bomb went off. I was convinced that you were dead. In my head I kept repeating the same thing over and over like a mantra. But I was convinced you were dead. Especially when all of the cars went off. The fuel tanks exploding. I was a mess." he sobbed "for months Clarence couldn't tell me. All we knew was that I was assumed dead and that a woman in her early 30s was dead"

"Moria, our neighbour, the other cars exploded" explained Veronica "I'm here. I'm ok"

"Clarence saved my life. He dragged me out of the car as the bomb went off. I lost my leg in the blast but he got me out of there"

"But why couldn't he have just dragged you to safety ?" Said Veronica "we thought you were dead. Why didn't he tell me?"

"I know. Clarence was taking me to hospital when he noticed that we were being followed. He realised it was unsafe. He took me to a military contact to treat my injuries" explained Logan "do you remember Carole? From the murder heads?"

"Yeah of course. She had a thing for Penn"

"She was obsessed with my father and Lilly's case. She was furious at you. You tainted Aaron's name, accused him of horrendous acts and he was murdered as as a result. Then you accused Penn and he was arrested. She was convinced that Don set Penn up. She hated you. She wanted to punish you"

"By taking you away" whispered Veronica

"Clarence realized that I was best for you to think that I died. So we could keep you safe."

Veronica held on to him as she sobbed

"I got treated and I recovered. Clarence hadn't heard anything about Carole for months. The whole time I thought you were dead. Clarence didn't know either way. We were watching the news when footage of the trial came out and I saw you. Fuck. I was so relieved. I broke down. I felt like I had been holding my breath for months. I begged Clarence to let me get back to you. That you would be safer with me by your side. If you knew you were at risk. I couldn't have you thinking I was dead. He dropped me off outside our apartment. I knocked on the door and was knocked unconscious "

"I lost the apartment" said Veronica

"I know that now. I wasn't aware that Carole had rented it off the new owners under a different name" said Logan "she took me away and kept me hostage for 6 months just out of LA. I manipulated her and was able to make her think I had feelings for her and i finally got away and managed to contact Clarence. He rescued me again. There was a shoot out and Carol was killed."

Veronica felt her anger boiling over. He had been so close the whole time

Veronica snuggled in closer. Leaning her head against his neck. Logan kissed her forehead

"How did you know he was alive?" Veronica Asked Leo

"I was fixated on the case. Obsessed with it. I felt guilty that we hadn't figured out Penns plan. My partner in the FBI convinced me to let it go. But then I heard about the baby..." explained Leo

Logan's head shot up

"Baby? What baby?" He asked confused

Veronica's heart sunk. He didn't know. She held his hand as she broke the news to him

"I was 11 weeks pregnant when the bomb went off" she whispered "I lost our baby. The blast threw me across the room and I miscarried. I had no idea"

Logan placed his hand on her stomach in disbelief. His heart broke as her words registered

"You were pregnant" he whispered

Logan grabbed her in a huge hug and held her as she cried.

"I lost you and then I found out I was pregnant only to be told that I lost the baby" she sobbed "it broke me. To lose that last part of you. Your legacy. It made me realise how much I wanted to be the mother to your child and then it was gone. I had this empty void that nothing could fill. All I had was my wedding dress covered in ash from the blast and blood from the miscarriage. That's all I had left"

Logan held on to her as tears streamed down his face. The grief came crushing down. His wife had been pregnant with their child. They hadn't just lost time. They had lost a baby

"Oh baby. I'm so so sorry. I should have been here. I should have been here for you" said Logan "how are you still standing? How did you get through it?"

He felt physical pain at the thought of Veronica crying and alone

"Jane" said Veronica

"You spoke to Jane?" Asked Logan in disbelief

"Twice a week" confirmed Veronica "I needed help coming to terms with what happened."

"If I had known: I would have come back. I swear to god" said Logan "I wouldn't have let you go through that. If it had been mentioned on the news..."

"We didn't make it public to the media. It wasn't mentioned in the courts. A few people found out"

"Fuck. I can't believe you were pregnant "

Veronica nodded silently

"After I found out that Veronica had lost the baby. I became obsessed. The injustice of it. I was combing through evidence. Comparing the bombings. I discovered that the only bones fragments were from the lower leg and foot. It didn't make sense. There were no hair or teeth found."

She could see Leo's lips moving as he explained the forensic process of collecting DNA samples but all Veronica could hear was the muffled words. She felt like her head was under water. She was completely overwhelmed. There was too much information to process through.

Veronica closed her eyes and held up her hand. She felt like she was going to throw up

"Stop. Please stop. This is too much. I can't handle anymore. I need a break"

"Leo. Can you give us a few minutes. Maybe get her a glass of water?"

Leo nodded as he left

"Talk to me" urged Logan

"The last 10 months. All I've done is obsessed about how you died. What the blast would have done to your body. Had to come to terms with the fact that you were completely obliterated. Except for your foot and what was left of your shoe. That you were gone. I had nothing left. I lost you and I had nothing left. No body to mourn. You were gone. One minute you were there and then you weren't. I buried an empty casket. Now you are sitting here holding me. Almost completely intact" she whispered "I kept going over the horror stories you would tell me of IUD's and what would be left of the victims..."

"Fuck. I should never have told you about that"

"You didn't tell me anything that I couldn't have googled"

Logan kissed her softly

"I'm here. I'm never leaving you ever again" said Logan "I promise you. Never again. God I can't even begin to imagine what the last 10 months have been like. I wish I could take the pain away"

Logan kissed her again as she sobbed quietly

"Please don't leave me. Please. If this is another dream and I wake up and your not here... I can't wake up again to you not being here..."

"Ronnie. I'm not going anywhere ever again" he whispered "I promise you this isn't a dream"

Veronica nodded

Leo knocked on the door.

"Yep we are ready" said Logan

Leo came in with a glass of water and a coffee for Veronica

"Continue please" said Veronica

"I realised that Logan survived the blast. It took months but I was able to get security footage. I was so close. there were too many unaswered questions. I couldnt find who drove the county car. I later discovered that it wasnt a county car. That it was a Kane industries car driven by Clarence Weidman. I was determined to find answers for you..."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Logan drove silently while Veronica played with his fingers

"This doesn't feel real" she kept saying

"Veronica this is real. It's happening" said Logan as he pulled into the car park of the dodgy motel. He never thought his first night back with the love of his life would be at a dodgy hotel

Logan turned the engine off and turned to look at Veronica

"How are you going? This is a lot to process"

Veronica nodded

"I'm so scared I'm going to wake up and you will be gone"

Logan touched her face

"I'm not going anywhere" he whispered "we need to go inside. It's late and you must be exhausted"

Veronica nodded as Logan got out of the car. He grabbed her bag from the trunk before opening her door

"I like the new car by the way. Bold color though. Not very good for stake outs"

"I don't really do that anymore" she responded sadly "mostly just desk work"

Veronica noticed his limp

"Shit. I'm on level 2. Your leg. How will you go with stairs?"

"Leo changed the booking. Stairs a fine. They just take time" said Logan pointed them to a ground floor unit

Logan held her hand and squeezed as they walked across the parking lot

He placed her bag at their feet and opened the door. Veronica went to step through the doorway when Logan stopped her

"We never had a wedding night" said Logan "May I?"

Veronica nodded as he placed her bag inside the unit. Logan then picked her up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Breathing in his scent.

Logan walked across the threshold. She kissed his neck. Logan kissed her head and sighed.

"God. It feels so good to have you in my arms again" he whispered "I have missed you so much"

"I know. I never thought this would be possible "

"I don't want to let you go" he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes

Veronica held on tighter, her fingers stroking the back of his neck

Logan closed his eyes. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

He walked her over to the bed and sat them down

Veronica adjusted herself so that she was straddling him. She cupped his face and kissed him passionately. Causing Logan to moan. He grasped her hair. Bringing her closer into the kiss.

They parted reluctantly when oxygen became an issue. Resting their foreheads together

Veronica smiled breathless

Logan begun playing with her hair at the nape of her neck when he noticed her necklace

"This isn't the necklace Lilly gave you" he said softly. Referring to the necklace that Veronica used to wear daily

She smiled as she leaned back. She looped her finger though the chain. Showing him their wedding bands

Logan's breath caught in his throat

"Our wedding bands"

Veronica nodded

"You left it on the bathroom counter. It's all I had left of you" she whispered "this, one of your sweaty shirts and your cologne brought me comfort through the darkness."

Logan nodded silently. With a ping of jealousy. He hadn't had anything of Veronica's to keep him comfort. Just his memories.

"I remember. I only wore it for a short time but I felt naked without it." He whispered "why did you stop wearing yours?"

"False sympathies. Sad looks and patronizing statements" said Veronica "it was a reminder that I was a wife and a widow all in one day"

Logan kissed her forehead

Silently he reached around her neck and in did the clasp. He slipped the rings off and held them in the palm of his hand

He reached out for her hand and slid her wedding band onto her ring finger. He kissed her hand and held it to his face

"Never again"he whispered

Veronica smiled sadly as she slipped his wedding band onto his ring finger. She intertwined their left hands together

"Back where they belong"

"Where's your engagement ring?" He asked

Veronica laughed softly

She got off his lap and let go of his hand as she walked to the abandoned duffel bag. She brought it over to the bed

"Right pocket"

Logan smiled. Remembering his proposal

He opened the pocket and found her engagement ring and a photo of them together in Abu Dhabi

"The last 10 months. I have been living so much regret. If I had just said yes to you when you first asked me to marry you. Things would have been different. So different. Things wouldn't have been tense. We wouldn't have fought"

Logan nodded

"I know. But we can't change it. The important thing is, you said yes. You made me the happiest man alive the day you agreed to be my wife"

Logan smiled as he went to slide the engagement ring onto her finger. Veronica suddenly closed her hand. He looked up at her with confusion

"What were you going to say to me the first time you proposed? I've always wondered" she whispered

"You want me to propose to you?" He asked

Veronica nodded

"Help me fix the greatest regret that I have" She whispered

Logan nodded silently. He grabbed her hand and stood her up. He got on one knee and held her hand

"Veronica. Our relationship has never been easy. We have each grown and evolved over and over. When times have gotten rough, I've always been able to turn to you. You are my lover, my best friend and my greatest love. I always thought I was too tortured to find love. Too jaded. You and I balance each other out. You have always had a piece of me, ever since I saw your running around that soccer field with knee your knee socks and pigtails. Our journey hasn't been easy. We have suffered loss and heartache. But our story is Epic. We have overcome so much. I wake up every day, blessed to be yours. Will you do we the absolute honor of becoming my wife? Veronica, will you marry me?"

Veronica nodded, tears streaming down her face

"Yes. Logan. I will marry you"

Logan's face split into a huge grin as placed her engagement ring on her finger and kissed her fingers. They shared a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry I said no the first time" she whispered

"After the last 10 months, this is better. It means more" he smiled

Logan looked down at there hands and saw the discarded photo

"When was this taken?" He asked

"Remember you had a 72 hour rest over in Abu Dhabi? I flew across. "

Logan smiled as he remembered

"11 weeks before the blast"

Veronica nodded

"That was when we conceived?" He whispered

"Yes. Some time over that 72 hours of marathon sex. We conceived"

Logan placed his hands over her belly and smiled at the memory. They hadn't seen each other in over 5 months. They had barely surfaced from the hotel room for 72 hours.

"I can't believe you were pregnant and we had no idea"

"I know. I drunk a lot over spring break. I even got high" remembered Veronica

"Our baby was conceived during a very memorable weekend of love" said Logan

Logan rubbed her belly. He pushed her onto her back and begun to kiss her stomach. Veronica smiled sadly

Logan looked up at her. Tears in his eyes

She had dreamed of a moment like this. Finding out they were pregnant. Celebrating. Logan kissing her belly and talking to their baby. Not like this. 10 months of grief for her husband and unborn child. Logan was back but their baby was not

"I can't imagine the pain you would have gone through. Loosing me and the baby"

Veronica nodded

"It was unbearable " she whispered "it felt so cruel. To have that final part of you, taken away from me. To be given this tiny fragment of hope and then have it wrenched away."

Logan's breathing hitched as he lent his head against her stomach. His whole body shook as he sobbed into her stomach. Veronica rubbed his back and shoulder blades. Holding onto him as he cried. He knew exactly what she meant. After his mother's suicide. He had become convinced that she was still alive. The use of her missing credit cards seemed to confirmed that until it was revealed that his manipulative sister had used the cards. All his hope had been wrenched away. Logan kissed Veronica's stomach lovingly. His salty tears mixing with his kisses. Grieving for what was taken away. What they had lost. What they had been through. As he kissed her empty belly. He felt an ache in the pit of his stomach. He should have been able to protect her and console her. Veronica stroked his hair and back as he sobbed. She was lost for words. She didn't know how to comfort him. The sound of his sobs broke her heart. She kept stroking his back as he sobbed. He sobbed for the last 10 months, their unborn child and the stolen time. He looked up at her.

"How did it happen. I know what happened to me with the bomb. But what about you. Last time I saw you. You had your head out the window. Clarence couldn't tell me if you were injured or dead"

Veronica closed her eyes at the memory as she sat up

"I was going over the limerick in my head as I packed the bag. I realized that Penn had planted a bomb in his bag. I yelled out to you as I ran to the window. The blast shattered the windows and threw me across the room" she explained "I woke up in shock. I had lost hearing in one of ears. I had ash and glass embedded in my hair and cuts all over me. Car alarms were going off and sirens. It's all a blur. Dad and Wallace were there. Wallace pointed out that I had a huge patch of blood on my wedding dress. The last thing I remember before I passed out was the feeling of blood trickling down my leg"

Logan sat up and grabbed her in a huge cuddle. Kissing her hair.

"I woke up in the hospital to be told that you were dead and that I had a miscarriage at 11 weeks"

"I should have been there to protect you"

"Logan... "

"All that military training and I couldn't even protect my wife and unborn child"

"Logan... you had no idea that this was happening. I was so fixated on the case. I ignored the signs. A bomber had been in the car with a backpack. Why didn't I think to check the car after the wedding? Why didn't I figure out the limerick? "

"Hey. No. This isn't your fault. Not at all."

Reassured Logan "we have been given a second chance. Let's no waste it with what ifs and blame. I'm alive and we are reunited "

Veronica nodded

"You are alive, which I'm so happy about, but our baby isn't" she whispered

Logan nodded sadly

"What did the doctors say? Were there any complications to stop you from having more children" he whispered

"No. No complications"

Logan looked at her hesitantly. They had a never discussed children. He had dropped thinly veiled hints. He had always wanted to start a family but never knew how to bring it up.

"Logan" said Veronica. Bringing him out of his thoughts "I have so many regrets. The top of the list is initially saying no to your marriage proposal. Life has given us a second chance. Asked me what you want to ask me"

Logan shifted their body so he was lying next to her. He cupped her face in his hand

"Veronica, bobcat, do you want to have children together?" He asked

Veronica nodded. Tears falling down her cheeks

"More than anything" she responded with a smile

Logan grinned.

"Really?"

"Yes. God yes" she smiled "I want to carry your children"

Logan grinned kissing her

"But not yet. You only just found out about the baby we lost. You need to grieve and process"

Logan nodded as he kissed her repeatedly

"God. You. make. me. so. happy" said Logan between kisses

"I never named the baby" said Veronica " Jane encouraged me to but I couldn't do it. It would make it more final. How do I grieve something that I didn't even know I had"

"Amala" suggested Logan "it's Arabic for hope and desire"

Veronica smiled "Amala Lynn Echolls-Mars"

Logan smiled sadly, recognizing his mother's name

"Perfect" he said as he kissed her nose

Veronica looked into his eyes as she stroked his face. Taking in every detail. Mentally comparing him to the last time she saw him. He had slight bags under his eyes, a new scar above his eyebrow, a scar above his lip and one along his jaw. He was skinnier in the face. She kissed each scar lovingly. She left a trail of kisses down his neck as she undid his shirt buttons. There was a big nasty scar along his collar bone. She gasped as she touched it

"Part of the car got embedded there" he explained "15 stitches"

She closed her eyes as she fought her tears. She continued to explore his body. His ribs were more visible then before. She trailed kisses down his chest and stomach. She started to undo his jeans when he stopped her. Veronica looked up confused

"My right leg. It's in a bad way" he warned "I don't want you to be unprepared. It's not pretty"

"You're not going to scare me away"

Veronica continued to undo his pants. She felt a need grow in her core as her hands grazed over his bulge. She mentally told her self, later, now wasn't the time. Logan lifted his hips off the bed to help her slide his jeans down his hips. Veronica started to trail kisses down his hips. She noticed the rough scarred skin from the burns. It got worse the further she went. There were only patches of hair here and there. The rest of his skin was scarred. Logan took a deep breath. She looked up him and smiled to reassure him. She kissed every inch of him as she explored. Her breath hitched when she got to his knee. It was deformed with burns and scars. She felt the tears fall down her cheeks as she trailed kisses along the scars.

Logan grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze

"It's ok. They don't hurt anymore" he whispered

There was something oddly intimate about his wife kissing and exploring each scar. So much had changed in 10 months. They were more scarred and tortured than ever

She looked up as she got to where the prosthetic met his leg.

"Can I touch it" she asked

"Always" he whispered

Veronica placed her hand on the metal prosthetic

"Dads going to be so pissed"

Logan looked down at her confused

"He got a bionic hip and he made so many bionic man jokes. I think you win"

Logan smiled. His face falling slightly as a thought registered in his head. What if she was crying because she was repulsed by his scars?

"Can you live with this?" He asked quietly.

Gesturing to his leg "I understand if it's too much. I know it's not exactly sexy"

Veronica silenced him with a kiss

"Yes I can live with it. You are in my arms which is better than the reality I have lived for the past 10 months." She reassured him "you came back to me. If you hadn't lost your foot. Then I would have lost you. Every part of you is sexy"

Logan breathed out a sigh of relief

"I was so worried that you wouldn't..."

"Shh" hushed Veronica "I love you even more. You have been through hell and back to get back to me"

Logan leaned in and kissed her

"Please tell me this is real" she begged "I won't be able to take it if it's a dream"

Logan pulled away and pulled her up. He held her face

"Baby, I'm real. I promise you. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get back to you"

Logan leaned in and kissed her passionately. Veronica sighed and let herself melt into the kiss. He combed his fingers through her hair. Pulling her closer. She couldn't get enough of him. Her lips parted in a moan as he began to kiss her neck. She shifted to straddle him. Logan moaned

"We never got a wedding night" she whispered

"Well we better rectify that" grinned Logan as she removed her T-shirt. Logan expertly unclasped her bra one handed, which made Veronica laugh

"I almost forgot how much of a pro you are when it comes to bras" the ending of the sentence came out as a moan as Logan grasped her breasts in each hand.

"God I've missed this" he whispered

"Make love to me" She whispered as she kissed his neck

"Are you still on the pill?" He asked

Veronica stopped kissing him and pulled back

"No I'm not...I kept taking it for months after out of habit but I ended up stopping it...because..."

"It's ok baby. I get it... I don't have any protection..."

"Fuck it. Let's risk it. It's been 10 months"

"Are you sure? It's a pretty big deal especially after everything you have been through. Everything we have been through...I want us to have a baby, I do, but things are extremely complicated..."

"I get it" she whispered kissing him "my head is spinning... I've missed you so much..."

Logan's face split into a grin

"Wait is that my duffel bag?"

Veronica nodded

"There's an emergency condom in the Luggage tag"

"I fucking love you " smiled Veronica as she went and grabbed it. She jumped back on the bed

"Make love to me"

"I thought you would never ask" he smiled


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Veronica collapsed on to the bed next to him. Her breathing heavy, her cheeks flushed. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Logan rolled over on to his side and held her hand.

"That was...amazing. I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow " she laughed

Logan smiled as he nuzzled her neck sleepily

"What did you expect? It's been 10 months. I have to say resurrection sex is better than make up sex"

Veronica smiled sadly

"Doesn't quite make up for the last 10 months though does it"

Logan shook his head

"It's a start though" he said before kissing her. "The only thing that brought me comfort was you. Thinking about you"

She pulled away and laid her head against his chest. His heart beat bringing her comfort

"Are you ready to talk about it? What you went through?"

"Not yet" he replied "give me time to enjoy our reunion?"

She nodded

"Hi honey oats" she whispered

Logan chuckled

"Hey captain crunch"

"I have missed you so much " said Logan sadly "so much. I love you so much"

"I love you too" whispered Veronica

Veronica held his face

"I can't believe you are here" she said sadly "to finally have you in my arms"

"Neither can I. God I have been so anxious since Leo told me you had agreed to come to LA. I was so worried. 10 months is a long time. I was so worried that you would have moved on or that you wouldn't feel the way you did... 10 months is a long time. If you have moved on..."

Veronica pulled away and glared at Logan. Her eyes inflamed with fury. She covered herself with a sheet

"So what? You think I buried you and was like 'oh well! Next!?" She snapped

"No. I -its a lot to process"

"Fuck yes it's a lot to process. You died and I lost our baby. A baby I didn't know I wanted until it was gone. One minute I was your wife and then I was a widow. All because I didn't check the fucking car even though a bomber had been in it. I buried you. I cried myself to sleep. I kept everyone out. I drank away my feelings. I stopped eating. I felt like I was falling into a void. I couldn't see past the darkness. The thought of moving on... letting anybody touch me made me sick. The thought of living without you. Made me want to put my head in the oven. I didn't want to live with out you. I prayed that I would die. I was reckless. I hated myself for loosing you. For saying no to your proposal..."

Logan tried to touch her but she pulled away.

"I loved you so fucking much. I wanted to die. I wanted to be with you and our unborn baby. God how could you for a second think I wouldn't love you anymore? I was convinced that you were gone to punish me. The love of my life. The life of the party. Gone for ever. I'm so fucking happy that you are back but I feel like I don't deserve this miracle"

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I did something unforgivable "

"What's wrong?" Asked Logan, rubbing her back

"I need to tell you something. It's bad"

"Sweetie. You can tell me anything"

Reassured Logan

"I'm scared it's going to activate vintage jealous and angry Logan"

"Tell me. I'm sure I can take it. How can it be any worse than the last 10 months?"

She took a deep breath in

"I slept with Dick" she confessed

Confronted by the image of his wife and dick sleeping together, Logan struggled to stand. Veronica tried to touch him but he jerked away at the contact. He put his boxers back on. He walked to the other side of the room and begun to pace.

"Hang on. I just need to get my head around this" he whispered "give me a minute"

She nodded silently

"You slept with my best friend. Someone you don't particularly like"

Veronica nodded

"When?"

"The 6 month anniversary of the blast"

Logan bent over. Panting. He felt like he had been kicked in the gut

Veronica stood up and tried to hold him but Logan pushed her away

"Give me a moment. Fuck. You marked my six month anniversary by sleeping with my best friend?"

"It wasn't like that. God. We were so messed up. I was in a bad way. Sleeping with him... it saved my life"

Logan looked at her in disbelief

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not explaining this right. Can we sit down. Please let me explain."

Logan sighed as he sat down in the armchair opposite the bed. Veronica sat down on the bed. The distance made her ache.

"After I lost you and the baby. I was in a really bad way. I refused to leave the house. I pushed everyone away. I just couldn't handle loosing anyone else. Then I lost the apartment after dad's operation. I moved in with him. I had lost everything. I got really angry and had no where to take out the anger... so I would go and get wasted. Nichole would cut me off and call me a cab or let me sleep it off upstairs." She said quietly

"I understand. I've dulled the pain with whiskey before" said Logan

"I was so lost. I didn't know what to do. Then I ran into Madison at comrade quacks. She acted all sympathetic and patronizing. She said how tragic it was that I finally managed to manipulate you into marriage only for you to be murdered by a bomb meant for me and that it was all my fault. That it should have been me. No one would have cared of it had been me. The bomber would have done humanity a favor. Accused me of being my mother's daughter. Told me that she hoped that I found the answers I needed in the bottom of the bottle or the bottom of the ocean."

Logan clenched his jaw. He despised Madison with every fiber of his being

"Dick heard every thing she said and he rushed over and defended me. I was so broken. I didn't have a witty come back. She had kicked me while I was down. I left pretty quickly. Dick came out and it was the first time we had really spoken. He had been distant since you died. He considered you a brother. I cried as he held me. We went back to his. Had a few shots and drinks and then... god I don't know what I was thinking. What was I thinking. I just needed comfort and so did he..."

"You slept with dick" whispered Logan

Veronica was scared to look at him. Bracing herself for the yelling and the rage. It never came. She hesitated before looking up at Logan

"Yeah I did. I woke up the next morning and I was horrified. I felt nothing but guilt when I was gathering my things when I heard Dick crying. He kept apologizing. To me and to you. He was in such a bad way. I started to cry. I felt so dirty. We both realized that we had hit rock bottom. He then started telling me about this therapist he had been seeing after his dads murder"

"Jane?" Asked Logan in disbelief

Veronica nodded

"He begged me to see her. He told me he would pay for it. He said something that really put things into perspective. What would you think of how I was handling things. You had tried so hard to change and I was making all the wrong decisions. He threatened to lock me on a balcony until I snapped out of it"

Logan laughed

Veronica looked at him shocked. Not the reaction she was expecting

"When we broke up for the final time in college. I was a mess. Wallowing in my own self pity. He lured me on to the balcony, told me there was a fire in your neighborhood, locked the doors until I snapped out of it" he explained

Veronica got up and knelt in front of him

"I made an appointment first thing that Monday morning" she responded "sleeping with dick was a mistake"

Veronica laid her head on his knee

Logan felt his back tense as he walked away

"Hang on. I just need a minute"

"I'm so sorry. So sorry" cried Veronica reaching out to him "I was spiraling out of control. God I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it back. God you must think I'm disgusting. I cheated on you with... dick"

Logan began to pace

"Talk to me " She begged "say something"

"The thought of you and dick... it makes me want to scream. Throw up. The thought of his hands on you... makes me want to punch him in the face"

"I understand if you think less of me now...if your disgusted to even look at me"

"Was it just the once?" He asked, looking over his shoulder

Veronica nodded silently

Logan took a deep breath before turning to look at her. She looked broken. Tears streaming down her face. Logan sighed as he felt all of the anger disappearing

"It's OK. I'm not disgusted. You didn't cheat on me. You thought I had been murdered. You lost our baby. Our apartment and Madison got under your skin" he responded, squeezing her hand. "I'm not angry at all. Not at all"

"You're not?" Asked Veronica, confusion sinking in

"Am I happy that you slept with someone else? No. The thought of someone else touching with you... being with you intimately... makes me want to punch a hole in the wall. but I understand the circumstances. You and Dick comforted each other. You probably protected him from doing something completely stupid. He helped you to open up and talk to Jane"

Veronica nodded

"I'm relieved that it wasn't Leo"

"Me too" she nodded "are you sure you're ok with this?"

"I don't want to dwell on it. I just want to put it behind us. Unless it was something more? Unless you have developed feelings for him?"

Veronica gagged

"No. He still repulses me. OK that's a lie. I consider him a good friend. But no. No feelings. Thank god. Mac would kill me"

Logan's eyebrows shot up

"Mac? Mac and Dick?"

"Yep. About 3 months ago. It was a bit of a shock. But they got together after late nights designing his surfboard businesses website"

"Wow: didn't see that one coming"

"Me either. If I had any feeling that you were alive. I wouldn't have done it. I promise"

Logan nodded as Veronica kissed his shoulder

"I feel like I've betrayed you" she whispered

Logan tipped her jaw up so she was looking at him. He looked her in the eye

"Veronica. You didn't betray me. Nothing you have done in the last 10 months is a betrayal. I once asked what you would do without me and your dad. You told me you would be sticking your head in the oven. After everything you have been through. I'm amazed that you are still standing. I'm not thrilled with the idea of Dick having been with you in that way, but as far as impulsive decisions. I'm so relieved you are still here and that you hadn't put your head in the oven"

Veronica closed her eyes

Logan blinked as his eyes filled with tears. He held her closer as he started to sob into her hair.

She was here. She was real

Veronica kissed his chest and rubbed him

"Oh god. For 10 months I kept reliving that conversation. I was so scared that I was going to get out and find out you had died. Oh god. I was so scared. I would wake in cold sweats. The anxiety of it would make me physically sick. I would have nightmares about it."

He held her as close as possible. Breathing in her smell.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere "

Veronica grabbed his hand and squeezed

"Thank you for being so strong" he whispered into her hair

Veronica lay there, resting her head on his chest. His heartbeat echoes in the silence. Logan sighs and tenses causing Veronica to look up

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking" he responded quietly

"Of what?" Pushed Veronica

"I've been gone for a long time. 10 months is a long time. For 10 months. You have grieving me. Feelings can change. This is a lot to process. If you need time. I can book another room..."

Veronica sat up

"Fuck yes it's a lot to process. Logan. I thought you were dead. I buried you. I cried every single night. I tried to drown my feelings with booze. I stopped eating. I didn't want to live in a world where you were no longer here. I didn't pray for you to come back. I prayed to die. I wanted to die. I wanted to be with you. With our child. I felt like I didn't deserve you. That's why you were taken from me. Have my feelings to you changed? 100% no. They have grown. Am I confused? Yes. Do I need time to get my head around it? Yes. Do I want you to sleep in another room? No! I never want to be apart from you. For the last 10 months, I've slept without you. For months I have cried myself to sleep and woken up from nightmares. For months I would have given up everything just to be in your arms again and now you are here"

"I'm here"

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you" repeated Veronica

She tried to fight it but a yawn escaped her lips

Logan looked at the time

"Shit. It 11pm. We should get some sleep"

Veronica nodded as she snuggled against him. She kissed his chest before looking up at him.

"Thank you for coming back to me" She whispered

"Always " he smiled, brushing her cheek before wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her head and sighed with content. "fuck it's so good to have my beautiful petite blonde back in my arms"

"I can't believe you are alive and safe" she whispered

Logan smiled as he stroked her jaw


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

_"LOGAN!" She screamed as she was thrown against the bed by the blast. She blinked away the tears and confusion as sirens and alarmed echoed _

_Suddenly Logan appeared in his navy whites_

_"You came back to me" She whispered_

_"How can I come back when you constantly push me away? You constantly expect me to change?" He sneered as he walked over to a bassinet _

_"What are you doing? What are you saying?"_

_Logan silently lifted a baby out of the bassinet_

_"Your toxic tendencies got us killed. Look around Ronnie. You have no one left" _

_Logan walked away and out the door_

_"No! Come back. Oh god. Logan! Come back to me..."_

_Veronica jumped off the bed and begun to run after him but her legs felt like led_

_"Veronica " said Keith, grabbing her "Sweetie, where are you going? "_

_"I need to follow Logan.."_

_"He's gone. He's not coming back. You killed him"_

"LOGAN!" Screamed Veronica as she woke up in a panic. She was panting as she tried to catch her breath. Sweat plastering her blond hair to her forehead.

She felt around the bed and begun to sob. It was all a dream. He was really dead

She crawled up in a ball as she sobbed. Her heart shattered all over again. She heard a door close and she snapped her head up to see Logan walking through the door. She jumped off the bed and run into his arms causing him to drop the food he was carrying

"Morning to you too" he laughed as he shifted slightly and wrapped his arms around her

Veronica held tight as she sobbed into his neck.

"Whoa, what's going on?" He whispered, stroking her back

"I woke up and you were gone. I thought I had dreamt it all" she sobbed "I woke from a nightmare and you weren't here. I felt the loss all over again"

"Oh baby... shhhh. It's OK...I'm here...I just wanted to get some food... I didn't think...I'm so sorry "

She nodded silently into his neck

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think you would wake up. You were snoring. Like really loud when I left" he explained "I needed to get food. This isn't the grand. No room service"

She nodded

"You scared the fuck out of me"

She whimpered as he put her down. He wrapped his arms around her as they sat down on the bed

"This isn't going to be easy is it? We are both so traumatized. It's going to take some processing isn't it?"

"I will take a lifetime of therapy over a lifetime with out you"

Logan chuckled softly

"Wow. I never thought I would hear you say that"

"Jane has helped a lot" she explained "what happens now?"

"Well I'm technically dead. We need to start the complicated process of reversing that. Then we have to tell people"

"This is going to be an emotional process"

"I know. I'm just so grateful" he said

"Me too. I'm determined to change. You want couples therapy? You got it. You want kids? Done. You want me to drop everything for Skype dates? Done. I will put us first" she said confidently

"Babe. I would be happy just lying on the sofa watching Harlots with you"

She smiled

"I guess the first thing you need to do is talk to the navy"

"Yes. I want to start the process of getting discharged with honors"

"Really?" She asked in disbelief

"Active duty will be hard with the prosthetic. Not impossible. Just hard. "

He explained "I could teach people how to fly. But I'm done with that. I don't want to be away from you. Not anymore. I can't do it. I don't want to do"

"Are you sure? The navy is a huge part of your life"

"It was. But you are a bigger part of my life." He explained "it helped me with my sobriety, helped me become a more balanced person and got my anger in check. Helped me become the person you deserve"

Veronica smiled

"Where are we going to live? I lost the apartment. I was living with Dad but gave up my room to Matty"

"I think it's time we used my families money. I know you like to be independent and you don't want to be a kept woman. But I think it's time we used the money and brought a nice house. Nothing crazy. Maybe in Wallace's neighborhood. We will need security though because the media will have a renewed interest with me"

Veronica nodded

"I know. I'm willing to put my pride aside. If it means We can have a better life" she agreed "Are you sure you don't want to be next to the beach?"

"Can't surf anymore" said Logan "thanks to this"

He waved his leg around

"I'm sorry. I know how much you love to surf"

"It's better than the alternative "

"How are we going to tell everyone?"

"Maybe we could get everyone to meet you at Jane's office and then I walk in?"

"That's a good idea." Said Veronica "maybe I should call her and ask her to come here? We need to get this done before the media finds out. I don't want our friends to find out by the media"

Logan nodded

"Give her a call. I'll tidy up the room and when she gets here I'll be in the bathroom"

Veronica nodded as she grabbed her phone and dialed her number

"Hey Jane. It's Veronica Echols-Mars here"

Logan smiled when she said her name

"Yes I got here safely. Look I know this isn't how it's done and that you don't usually do house calls. But some things have happened and I was wondering if you could come and see me? I'll pay for any expenses? I really need to talk to you"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Veronica paced nervously around the room.

"Why are you so nervous? I'm the one coming back from the dead" said Logan

"We can do this. We got this."

Veronica nodded but still jumped when there was a knock on the door. Logan smiled as he kissed her head silently and walked into the bathroom

Veronica took a deep breath as she opened the door

" hi Jane" she greeted "come in"

"Veronica. Are you ok? You sounded odd on the phone" said Jane softly as she entered the room

"Please sit" said Veronica as she closed the door

"A bit of a role reversal here" commented Jane as she sat down "I'm so sorry if the voicemail brought up too many emotions"

"It did but it was good to hear him" said Veronica as she sat down

"What's happened" said Jane "are you close to breaking your sobriety?"

"No no" said Veronica "it's not that"

She took a deep breath

"Logan's alive"

Jane blinked

"Are you seeing visions of him again?" Asked Jane "it's not unusual given the trauma but I am concerned that you refer to him as alive..."

"Oh god how do I explain this" said Veronica

"Maybe I can help?" Suggested Logan as he walked into the room

Jane gave an audible gasp as her hand flew to her mouth

"Logan" She exclaimed as she jumped up "how is this possible?"

"Well it turns out Tony Wilson was right. Miracles do happen". Smiled Logan

Logan smiled as he hugged her

"You are alive" Jane touched Logan's face in a motherly way as she smiled

"I'm alive."

"Sit down and explain everything"

"Ok." Said Logan, pulling Veronica down on his lap, she smiled contently

"So I went to move the car for street cleaning. I stopped at the car to have a conversation with Veronica about time zones because you know, what else do newlyweds discuss. I went to hop in the car when I was suddenly dragged out as the bomb went off. Clarence Weidman, Jake Kane's lackey who I had become friends with over the years, dragged me out of the car. He had solved the limerick. He was at the school dedication and had heard Penn calling Veronica a hero and had put it all together. I tried to get him to stop so I could go and get Veronica but he dragged me away. The side of the apartment was on fire. He got me into his car as other cars, the fuel tanks, exploded. The plan was to take me to the hospital but he noticed that we were being followed. He took me to a military contact and they treated me"

"I don't understand. Your DNA and bone fragments were found in the car" said Jane

"Yes. I know. My foot was in the car when it blew up." Explained Logan "below knee amputation"

Logan pulled up his pants to show her and Jane nodded

"So you were treated at a military hospital?"

"No, I was treated in the basement of a military contact. I begged Clarence to take me to see Veronica and then we heard the news. That an unnamed woman in her early thirties had died. I was broken. Clarence couldn't confirm that it was Veronica so we decided it was best that the world thought I was dead while we worked out who followed us. Then one day Leo, the FBI agent, tracked us down. He explained his theory about Carol, Penn's girlfriend and that Veronica was at risk. I didn't believe him. I was convinced that Veronica was dead. He showed me a news clip on his phone. I begged them to allow me to go and see Veronica. Leo was against it. Thought it would put her in more danger. He left to go back to Virginia to resign and pack up his life. I talked to Clarence and he agreed. Veronica needed to know that I was alive and that she was at risk. Clarence dropped me off at the apartment. I knocked on the door and Carole knocked me out. I didn't know that it had been rented by someone else. I was so excited to see Veronica. I didn't think. She took me away. She was obsessed with my father. Despised Veronica. Over time I gained her trust. Flirted with her, pretending that I had feelings. I was able to eventually sneak away to call Clarence. She got me back. Clarence and Leo came to rescue me. There was a shoot out and she was killed. Leo Asked Veronica to come and help. We reunited yesterday "

Jane took a deep breath

"That is an intense story" said Jane "the two of you must be struggling with all sorts of emotions"

Veronica nodded

"I'm feeling gratitude, relief, love, guilt and disappointment " she explained

Logan looked at her confused

"You are feeling disappointed?" He asked

"Veronica, explain your emotions, break them down" suggested Jane

She nodded

"You are back in my arms, which I'm so grateful for, I never thought this would be possible. I'm relieved that it's all over. I'm so in love with you. More than ever. I feel loved. I feel guilt over how I behaved over spring break. How I reacted in grief. About Dick. I feel disappointed that even though you are back from the dead, our baby isn't. It's like they are a constant reminder of what was taken away"

"Logan. What emotions are you feeling? Explain them and break them down"

"Ok. I'm feeling overwhelmed, devastated, loved, relieved, scared and hopeful" said Logan "the last 10 months have been overwhelming. Our reunion was overwhelming. Im devastated that we lost a child. That we had no idea existed. Im feeling so much love and respect for my wife. I'm so relieved to be able to hold her again. I'm scared of how our loved ones are going to respond. I'm hopeful of the future."

"Veronica, you told him about Dick?" Asked Jane

Veronica nodded

"How did that make you feel Logan ?"

"Angry that it happened. Jealous that he was able to comfort her when I couldn't. Understanding of the situation"

Veronica started to cry

"Hey hey. Stop. Please don't cry. I get it. I do. Please don't cry"

"Logan, have you forgiven Veronica?"

"There's nothing to forgive. She didn't cheat on me. She thought I was dead. She was hurting. That decision led to her talking to you. I'm grateful "

Veronica sucked in her breath

"Do you forgive Richard?"

Logan sighed

"I don't know how I'm going to react when I see him. Every time I think of him and her together. Of him touching her...like that. It makes me want to punch him. I'm jealous that he was able to comfort her. But I'm grateful that she didn't sleep with a stranger, using her for sex"

Jane nodded

"Veronica, how did you feel when you woke up in Richard's bed?"

"I felt dirty. That I had betrayed Logan and our vows. I was horrified. I was disgusted with my self. I was heartbroken"

Logan rubbed his hand up her spine

"You didn't cheat on me. Our vows expired with death. You thought I was dead"

Veronica took a deep breath

"Logan is there anything else you would like to discuss "

"Carol" said Logan simply

"What about her?"

"I had to manipulate her to trust me. To act like I had feelings for her. Romantic feelings." Said Logan "words weren't enough. I needed to "prove it" to her"

"How?" Pressed Jane

"I would compliment her intelligence. She would ask me if I found her sexy. I would Tell her she doesn't need a man to validate her self worth. She would constantly compare herself to Veronica and ask who I preferred. I told her that Veronica clearly didn't give a shit about me because she buried me and accepted my death so easily"

Veronica gasped and pushed away

"I lied to her. I needed her to believe that we had a joint interest in taking you down. I needed her to trust me. I didn't mean it. I would tell her about the times that I bullied you. Made your life hell. She loved those stories. She was beginning to trust me. Then one day she kissed me. I was repulsed. This woman was holding me against my will and she was kissing me. All I could think about was you. How much I wanted to get home to you. So I closed my eyes. Thought of you and kissed her back. Things got heated. I know how to have sex that doesn't mean anything. To take the emotion out of it. I wanted to leave. I wanted to get out of there. So I slept with her. She loved it. Kept calling me Aaron. She fell asleep satisfied. I felt disgusted. I wanted to wash myself with Bleach. Then I saw the keys to the padlock. I grabbed her cell and the keys and I got out of there. I should have locked the door behind me but I didn't think. I called Clarence and sent him a pin for my location. I was so happy. I was finally going to see you again. I was elated. I was reckless. She came up behind me and knocked me out"

Logan took a shaky breath

"You thought I was dead. You didn't cheat on me. I cheated on you"

"No. You did what you needed to do. To get out of there. As you said. There was no emotion. You saw a chance and you took it. If you hadn't. You may not be here right now" she assured him "you went through hell to get back to me. I'm so proud of you and so happy that you are back"

"You are amazing" said Logan softly

"The pain and trauma the two of you have gone through is huge. It will take time to get over that." Explained Jane

They both nodded

"What's the plan now?" Asked Jane

"I guess the plan is to tell our loved ones. All at once" said Logan "we were hoping you could help with that"

"I can do that. It's not going to be easy"

"I know. I'm not expecting a lifetime movie moment. There is going to be a lot of hurt and anger"

Veronica squeezed his hand

"We can do this"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Logan climbed into the drivers seat of the car and sighed sadly. Veronica buckled her self in and looked at him

"What's wrong?" Asked Veronica cupping his face.

"I'm just thinking. About the street cleaning. What would have happened if I had joined you in the shower and forgotten to move the car"

"We would have ended up making love in the shower. We would have never ended up in Arizona because the car would have still blown up."

"We would have a baby now" said Logan softly "be living a happy life"

"But would we be happy. We fought a lot after your proposal. A lot was unsaid. I was determined to not change anything. I didn't think I needed to change. Everything we have gone through, over the last 10 months. It's changed me, for the better. I can finally be the wife you deserve. I can be a mother that our children need. I've put my fears of marriage and mother hood to bed. I've put a lot of my trust issues behind me. Jane helped me with that. I don't do stake outs anymore. I mostly do office work now. I came to LA, thinking I was helping Leo with a case. But my heart wasn't in it. Field work isn't my thing. I want to help the wronged parties legally. By finally becoming a lawyer. If you hadn't "died". I wouldn't have lived through hell and evolved. You were right. I was the tusk's. I was the destructive gene in our relationship. Your death caused me to evolve. My toxic work killed you. You were targeted because of me. It was my car."

She took a shaky breath

"Bobcat..." begun Logan

"I didn't put us first. I didn't put you first. It was always the case. I didn't accept your proposal because I had a tainted view on marriage. I didn't want kids because I was scared of becoming my mother. I didn't answer your calls because I was investigating... I hurt you. I need to own up for those things. You coming back from the dead doesn't clear the slate. I need to prove to you that I am a better person..."

Logan smiled

"You are naming all of the bad qualities and making it out that that makes you a bar person. Ronnie, you are the strongest person I know. You are fiercely protective and loyal. You are the smartest person I know. You keep everyone on your toes"

"I let you down though" she interrupted

"How?"

"I didn't investigate your death. I just accepted what I was told. Why didn't I see the same lose ends that Leo did? Why didn't I follow leads. I just accepted it. I didn't fight it or try and find you" she cried

Logan placed a finger on her lips

"Shhh. You weren't to know. You were struggling with your grief"

"But my grief for Lilly helped me find her killer. I couldn't move on. I was obsessed"

"But this situation was different. My foot was in my shoe, my DNA and bone fragments were in the car. Penn admitted to it." Justified Logan

Veronica sighed

"Ok counter what if scenario. You turned down my original proposal. You then accepted after the big climatic shootout where you thought you and your dad were going to die. Yeah?"

Veronica nodded

"If I hadn't moved the car. We would have been having amazing shower sex when the bomb occurred. An intimate and loving moment. Then the bomb would have gone off and we would have realised that we were targeted and how close I was to dying. I believe that would have got you rethinking your priorities and career. I really do. Then we would have found out we were pregnant..."

"All of these what if situations doesn't change our reality. We thought you were dead. I'm not the same person I was before the blast..."

"Neither am I. We can get through this. Together. Now we have to drive back to Neptune. I'm nervous to face everyone. It's going to be pretty heavy. I bet you $50 bucks, that Dick will punch me in the face"

"Nah. Not his style anymore. He will probably storm out at one point though."

"So kiddo. What would you like to do for dinner? I can make Lasagna? My top secret recipe?" Suggested Keith as he walked into the kitchen

"That sounds awesome" replies Matty as she played tug of war with pony

"If you are lucky... I may even share my secret recipe..." begun Keith but he was cut off by a brisk knock at the door

"I'll grab it" said Matty walking to the door

"Hello" she greeted to the skinny woman with brunette hair, bangs and glasses

"Hello. You must be Matty"

"I am...who are you? Ohhh you must be Mr Mars' new lady friend. I can make myself scarce and play the music really loud..."

Keith blushed as he tried to silence her

"That isn't Rihann" said Keith quickly

"I'm Jane. Veronica's therapist"

"Right. Come in"

Matty shifted her feet uncomfortably

"Veronica isn't here" begun Keith but he was cut off by the sound of people on his front porch

"Wallace, MAC, Dick. What are you all doing here? " Asked Keith "what's going on"

"I think it's best we all sit down" suggested Jane

"Ah no. We got a cryptic message from Ronnie to meet her here" said Dick "humble abode Mr Mars. But why have we been summoned here. Why is my shrink here?"

"What's going on? I thought she was in LA?" Asked mac

"I have no idea what's going on" said Keith "she left for LA yesterday "

"Let's all go into the lounge" said Jane firmly

Everybody moved away from the door just as Veronica came to the door

"Sweetie. What's going on? Are you ok?" Asked Keith

"Superfly?" Asked Wallace

"Ok I will explain everything but first you need to just not freak out"

Logan quietly stepped into view

"Oh my god" whispered Mac

Keith, Wallace and Dick just gasped at him

Pony bolted for Logan and started jumping all over him, his tail wagging

"Hey boy" murmured Logan "you happy to see me boy?"

"Is this a fucking joke?" Spat dick

"I'm alive" said Logan placing a hand on Dicks shoulder

Veronica screamed as Dick's fist collided with Logan's jaw and lower lip

"Dick!" Screamed Mac and Veronica

Logan touched his bleeding lip

"Fuck. Ok" replied Logan as he laughed softly

"You owe me $50 bucks" he added to Veronica

"Where the fuck have you been?! What game are you playing at? You got bored with married life and decided to fake your death?! How the fuck could you do that to Ronnie? To us?" screamed Dick

Logan stood there quietly and let Dick go off at him

"Do you have any idea the hell we have all been through. What Veronica has been through?! She had a miscarriage and had to bury you! Where the hell have you been Man?!" Demanded Wallace

"I don't understand. How is this possible?" Asked Mac

"We thought you were dead. Where do you get off..." begun Wallace

"If you could all calm down..." suggested Jane

"Calm down? We buried you, we grieved for you. Now, suddenly, you're alive?" Yelled Dick "you were like my brother. Fuck that. You were my brother. How could you do that to us?"

Dick bit his clenched fist as his eyes filled with tears. Mac grabbed him and held him.

"There better be a damn good reason for all of this" said Keith "Veronica, Sweetie, are you ok?"

"I'm better than ok dad. My man is alive." Replied Veronica as she gripped Logan's hand.

Logan smiled

Matty cleared her throat as she handed a ziplock bag of ice to Logan

"We ah only met like once. So I'm going to go and pretend that I have something else to do. When really I'm just going to be eaves dropping from my room" said Matty

Logan smiled

"I would expect nothing less from Ronnie's protege"

"Welcome back to the chaos"

Matty smiled back as she left with a reluctant Pony

"Ok. Let's sit down" said Jane "Logan's got quite a story to tell"

They all sat around Keith's, cramped dinning room and looked at Logan expectantly. Logan sighed as he hesitated

Veronica sat in his lap and nuzzled her head against his neck

"You can do this baby. Just rip it off. Like a bandaid. You can do this" she whispered in his ear

Logan nodded and took a deep breath

"Ah ok. I don't really know where to start"

Logan rubbed his neck

"Ok. We were getting ready to go on our honeymoon to Arizona. We were talking about time zones. Veronica was going to have a shower. I got an alert to move the car for street cleaning. I went down stairs to move the car. I was about to move it when Veronica stuck her head out the window to continue the reverting conversation about time zones. She asked what the time difference for Fiji was. I shrugged, told the county car to wait a second and went into the car. I was dragged out of the car as the bomb went off."

"Who dragged you out?" Asked Wallace

"Clarence Weidman - Jake Kane's head of security " explained Logan "he had been at the dedication ceremony and heard Penn call Veronica a hero. He put the limerick together at the last minute. I was screaming. Calling out for Veronica. He tied a belt around my leg, below my knee and dragged me away. I begged him to let me get back to Veronica. He kept saying there wasn't time, as the other cars, the fuel tanks would explode. The last time I had seen Veronica, her head was hanging out the window. As I got dragged away, the side of the apartment was charred. The windows blown out and curtains were on fire... I thought she was dead"

Logan stopped as the emotion got to be too much. He held his hand over his mouth and shook his head

"Veronica kept sticking her head out the window to talk to me...the last time I saw her... I t-thought she was dead"

Logan's voice was thick with emotion as he tried to swallow his sobs. His back shuddered as he gave in and started to cry. Veronica held his head and kissed his hair as he cried

"Maybe someone could get Logan a glass of water while he tries to process?" Suggested Jane. Mac shot up to go and get him a drink.

Logan held onto Veronica as his sobs eased

"I'm ok. We are ok" she assured him "I'm ok"

She kissed their joint hands

Logan nodded as he cleared his throat, gladly accepting the glass of water from Mac

"So Clarence drags me away from the car. It's a twisted piece of metal. Nothing left of it. He saved my life"

"I don't understand. There were bone fragments and DNA." Said Keith "your shoe had your... oh"

"My foot. Yeah. I lost my right foot in the blast.i suffered burns"

Logan pulled up his pants to reveal his prosthetic leg

"Below knee amputation. I had part of the car embedded in my collar bone. Lots of 3rd degree burns. I was in shock after the blast. I didn't even know I was injured. Adrenaline kicked in"

Mac gasped

" Clarence dragged me into his car as the other cars exploded. His goal was to take me to the hospital. As we were driving away, he noticed a car following us. So he took me to a military contact where I was treated. In a basement. The patch up job isn't the best. But I survived." Logan took a deep breath "I begged Clarence to take me back to Veronica. I begged him. That was when we heard the news. That an unnamed woman in her early thirties had been killed in the blast..."

"Our neighbor Moira" Explained Veronica

"Clarence couldn't confirm if it was or wasn't Veronica. I spent months in limbo thinking she was dead. So we decided that it was best for the world to think I was dead while we worked out who was following us"

Dick pushed away from the table with a loud grunt

"Well you were wrong" snapped Dick

"Dick, sit down" begged Mac "please. Let him finish"

Dick sat down reluctantly while glaring at Logan

"Then one day Leo, the FBI agent, tracked us down. He explained his theory about Carol, Penn's girlfriend and that Veronica was at risk. I didn't believe him. I was convinced that Veronica was dead. He showed me a news clip on his phone. I begged them to allow me to go and see Veronica. Leo was against it. Thought it would put her in more danger. He left to go back to Virginia to resign and pack up his life. I talked to Clarence and he agreed. Veronica needed to know that I was alive and that she was at risk. Clarence dropped me off at the apartment. I knocked on the door and Carole knocked me out. I didn't know that it had been rented by someone else. I was so excited to see Veronica. I didn't think. She took me away. She was obsessed with my father. Despised Veronica. Over time I gained her trust. Flirted with her, pretending that I had feelings. I was able to eventually sneak away to call Clarence. She got me back. Clarence and Leo came to rescue me. There was a shoot out and she was killed. Leo Asked Veronica to come and help. We reunited yesterday"

"So while you were shacked up in your love nest" begun Dick

"Dick..." warned Veronica

"Do you want to know what life was like here? My father had been murdered by a Mexican drug cartel. He was a son of a bitch but he was still my father. I'm trying to wrap my head around that. Then there is a very close call at the high school dedication. Veronica, Keith, Matty, Wallace, shae and your godson almost died. Then you get married without telling me. Then boom! You are dead. Do you know what that was like for all of us?

Veronica, the most feisty person I know, became a shell of a person. She lost her fight. Her edge. She just gave up. She lost you and a baby. She started pushing everyone away. She started drinking heavily. We all had to pick her up off the sidewalk. Mac came home. Keith was a mess. We all watched as she slowly transformed into her alcoholic mother..."

Logan clenched his fist

"Richard..." warned Jane

"No. He needs to know. She wasn't eating. She was taking risks on the job. She was drinking. She refused to talk to anyone about it. I found her multiple times at your grave, asleep. Her cheeks still wet from the tears she cried. I started leaving a blanket there and a flask of hot coffee."

Veronica smiled at that. She always assumed that her dad had left those things there

"Dick, I'm so grateful for everything you did to help her. Everything you all did to help her. I stayed away to protect her. I promise you. I am so grateful to all of you. If you hadn't been there for her, my fears of her sticking her head in the oven would have been true. You saved her and I'm so grateful "

Dick paled

"Don't say that. Oh god don't say that..."

"Dick, he knows" said Veronica softly

"Knows what?" Asked Wallace and Keith together

"That they got drunk and slept together on the 6 month anniversary of my death" said Logan calmly

Wallace and Keith stared at them in shock

Dick backed back and looked at Veronica in horror

"Oh fuck. You told him?"

"Of course I told him. I had to tell him"

"Fuck. Oh god. Look Man. It wasn't a romantic moment. We were drunk... it wasn't just a drunken moment though. It was a rock bottom moment."

"I know. I wanted to punch you when I found out. But then Ronnie Explained the situation with Madison. I'm grateful that you were there. That you stopped her from doing something really stupid. I'm also grateful for you pushing her to reach out to Jane. The thought of you and Veronica together makes me sick. But I'm moving on from it. We have lost too much over the last few months. But, if you ever make a joke or innuendo about it. I will punch you in the face."

Dick swallowed nervously but nodded

"I forgive you" said Logan "and I'm really happy that you and Mac are together too"

Wallace chocked

"Oh boy" said Mac

"Wait what?!" He exclaimed "you and Richie rich are together?"

Mac nodded in embarrassment

"Oh the shame of it all!" Laughed Wallace

Veronica chuckled as she patted Logan on the back

"Yeah. That was a secret friends with benefits arrangement that was you know, a secret" she said with amusement

Logan chuckled

"Ah shit. Sorry about that. But you know. I am legally dead so I'm out of the loop some what"

Logan looked at Dick

"Are we good man?"

"Yes. I'm glad you are alive man. I understand you went through some shit. I'm sorry for punching you. It's just a lot to process"

"Logan" begun Keith "you have been through so much. All of you have. I'm so glad that you are alive. Not just for my daughters happiness. But in general. I never liked you when you were younger. I thought you were an entitled, immature boy who hid behind anger and witty remarks. I thought you were dangerous and a magnet for trouble"

"And here I thought, you were my number 1 fan during my tortured youth. I expect that #1 fan badge to be returned promptly" joked Logan

"But..." continued Keith with a smile "over the years, I have seen you transform into a mature, responsible member of the society. You joined the military, which no one saw coming. I was wrong. You became the Man who deserved the love of my only daughter. I've missed you and I'm glad you are back. Also please give me your new email address as I have 10 months of scatalogical content to send you. So prepare for some shitty spam"

Logan smiled

"Thank you Keith"

"What's the plan now? Asked Wallace

"Yeah this is going to get complicated " said Mac

"Well the plan is to go and see my naval officer tomorrow. I'm going to ask to be discharged from the armed services. Hopefully with honours. Hopefully being declared dead and being held captive will be enough to avoid AWOL charges" Explained Logan

"The rest we will tackle together" said Veronica as she squeezed his hand.

"Yeah. I'm quite excited about finally starting married life with my beautiful wife"

"You and I against the world" smiled Veronica

"We know it's not going to be easy. The trauma of the last 10 months will last a long time"

"I want to start with a new slate" said Veronica "Logan. Will you please marry me again?"

Logan's face split into a grin

"Fuck, yes I will" he responded

"A nice intimate ceremony with everyone in this room..."

"And me!" Yelled Matty from her room

"And Matty" chuckled Veronica. "Let's get married. In front of our family and friends. Nothing too fancy"

"Backyard bbq?" Suggested Logan

"Perfect" smiled Veronica

"Uh hate to throw a spanned in the works. But we don't have a backyard" interrupted Keith

"Veronica has agreed to buy a modest house with me. A house with a yard, security and big enough to raise a family"

"On the beach?" Asked dick hopefully

"No. We were more thinking, Wallace's neighbourhood" said Veronica

"A nice quiet suburb where we can raise a family" said Logan

Mac threw up her hands

"We have a wedding to plan!"

"And a epic bucks party!" Said dick cheerfully

Logan and Veronica smiled at each other

"Then it's the next 70 years of married bliss" smiled Logan

"I can't wait" smiled Veronica


	10. Chapter 10

**EPILOGUE**

**6 months later**

Veronica happily ran from the lounge room to the front foyer to answer the door.

She opened the door with a grin

"Happy wedding day!" Yelled Mac

"Yay! You are here!" Said Veronica, giving her friend a hug "did you bring it?"

"Of course I brought it" scoffed Mac

"OK good. Quick quick. Logan's out the back"

Mac smiled as she handed over the bag and Veronica took a sniff and sighed

"Perfection"

Mac laughed as Veronica begun to eat her chocolate glaze donut and bacon sandwich

"That's disgusting" joked Mac "pregnancy cravings are weird"

"I know. But it's so good. And Logan's all about no refined sugars, no dairy and no fried food!"

"How dare he!" Joked Mac

"How dare who?" Asked Logan walking up to them

Veronica jumped and tried to hide the bag

"Hey honey!" Said Veronica "don't sneak up on me. It's not good for the baby"

Logan smiled as he hugged her from behind. His arms inching around her waist and resting his hands on her growing baby bump. Veronica leaned back into him. Smiling in content.

"You smell of bacon" he said with a smile

"It's Mac's" said Veronica quickly

"Ah of course. The vegetarian is eating bacon. Not my blushing bride who has been going on about it all day" said Logan and he brushed some chocolate glaze off her cheek

"I'm weak!" She said laughing as she ate some more "baby wanted chocolate and bacon"

Logan smiled as he rubbed her belly. She was 5 months pregnant and glowing with happiness.

"Mmhmm" responded Logan as he cupped her chin and turned her face so he could kiss her. He kissed her lips and nibbled her lip playfully

"OK maid of honor reporting for duty. I've smuggled in the contraband. What's next"

Asked Mac, interrupting their moment

"Outside is basically set up. Nichole's just setting up the bar now. Wallace and dick are arguing over the playlist. A concept that is confusing Keith." Said Logan with amusement

"We just need to get me ready" said Veronica "Matty is upstairs waiting. 3rd room on the right"

"How big is this place?"

"Too big" said Veronica quickly

"5 bedrooms and three bathrooms. Two bedrooms and a bathroom in the pool room/Keith's bachelor pad" said Logan

"Wow. You a brave man. Letting your father in law live in your pool house and a teenager living down the hall" commented Mac

"Either brave or stupid" laughed Logan

Logan kissed Veronica on the lips

"I'll see you in 30 minutes?" He asked

"Absolutely. I will meet you down the end of the aisle" smiled Veronica

Logan smiled

"See you soon" he grinned as he slapped her ass before he walked away causing her to squeal.

"You two are totally adorable " smiled Mac as they walked upstairs "how are you feeling? I know this must be bringing up a lot of stuff"

"I'm happy - nervous to admit that though. I know this time is different. Carol is dead. Penn is in jail. We are safe. No one is angry at me because of a case. I'm not being targeted through work. I'm actually really enjoying working at Java the hut again"

"That's good" smiled Mac "how are your studies going?"

"They are going well. Still a lot to do. But I'm hoping to sit the bar soon"

"It must be so good. Living a normal life. After all this time."

"It's different. Very laid back. It was hard to get use to at first. With Logan and Dick opening a surf shop and making their own boards - something they had talked about doing but never did. I'm so relieved that Logan is out of the armed services and that he is legally alive again. The media has died down but the wedding and baby will probably re amp them again."

Mac smiled

"You guys seriously deserve all of this and more. After 20 years of drama and heartbreak " said Mac kindly. Squeezing Veronica's hand.

Veronica nodded as they walked into the bedroom

"Finally!" Said Matty "we need to get you ready"

Veronica laughed as she sat down

"OK. Girly bride time. Let's get this over with so I can go and marry that sexy Man"

Veronica took one last look in the mirror before smiling. Mac and Matty had done a great job. Her blonde locks were loosely braided, the makeup was minimal. She wore a long, cotton white, maternity gown with lace detailing. She rubbed her belly, deep in thought. Trying to ease her nerves

"Let's go and marry daddy" she whispered

She turned her head at a gently knock on the door and smiled

"You look amazing sweetie" said Keith as he cleared his throat

"Are you crying old man? Seasoned Keith Mars is going soft"

"Don't you go telling anyone these vicious rumors. You will destroy my reputation " smiled Keith as he wiped away a stray tear

Keith hugged his daughter and smiled

"You deserve this and more sweetie"

Veronica smiled

Matty and Mac came bounding out of the en-suite laughing. Both wearing navy dresses.

"Mrs Echolls-Mars" said Mac."here are your flowers"

Veronica smiled as she accepted her bunch of white Lillie's and red roses

"OK. Let's get this show on the road" said Keith

Logan stood at the end of the make shift aisle. In front of the magnolia they had planted for the child they had lost, With Dick and Wallace at his side.

He smiled as the intimate crowd in front of him. Shae, his godson Noah, weevil, Nichole, Leo, Cliff, his military mate Kevin, Clarence, his brother Charlie and sister Trina. Their version of family

"Ok last chance to run" said Dick

"Never. I've waited 20 years for this. Ever since I first met her when she was playing soccer." Said Logan exhaling

Jane came up to him and fixed his collar. He was wearing latte colored chinos and a white linen shirt

"I'm so proud of you" she said with a motherly smile as she touched his cheek

"Thank you and thank you so much for officiating" said Logan

"I'm honored to do so" said Jane with a smile

Logan grinned as an instrumental version of momentary things by something happens begun to play. He took a deep breath as Matty walked Pony down the aisle. He smiled when he heard dick woof whistle as Mac started to walk down the aisle.

Logan felt like his stomach was doing flips when Veronica and Keith begun to walk down the aisle

"Oh boy" he sighed

Veronica could not stop smiling as she walked closer and closer to him.

Keith shook Logan's hand as he handed Veronica to him. Veronica handed her bouquet to Mac with a smile

Logan kissed her on the forehead as they held each other's hands

"You look amazing" he smiled "a total MILF"

Veronica laughed

"You scrub up pretty well too"

Veronica sniffed as she felt her eyes full with tears. Logan squeezed her hands

"No tears remember?" He reminded her

Veronica nodded

"Good afternoon everyone. Welcome to the wedding of Logan and Veronica. A day we never thought we would see. A second shot at love, life and happiness. To say that these two have had to overcome their share of roadblocks is an understatement. I asked Veronica how she would define their relationship and she reminded Logan of a drunk declaration he made at Alterna-prom. An epic love story. Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined. Blood shed. Epic. Because no ones writes songs about the ones that come easy" said Jane with a smile

Logan smiled

"Drunk me does make the best declarations" smiled Logan

"Yeah that you forget the next day" laughed Veronica

"Logan and Veronica's story hasn't been easy. What started as a friendship with a mutual love for Lilly turned into a butting of heads and smashing of headlights. They eventually overcame their issues and United as partners in crime, love and friendship. Logan has alway been protective of Veronica, at times this has been their undoing. Veronica has always been stubborn and determined, at times this has been their undoing. They have overcome so much. They have fought the impossible to stand here before you today. They have stood together and exchanged vows before. A day that changed their lives forever. Today isn't about vows. It's about recommitting and reaffirming. Logan would like to say a few words"

Logan smiled as he cleared his throat

"Veronica. Ronnie. Bobcat. God, how can I put into words, just how happy I am in this exact moment. How happy I am to be standing here. Just how much I love you. Even when I thought I hated you, I loved you. Veronica, you keep me stable. You are my rock and foundation. Everything I am today, is because of you. You have loved me at my worst and at my best. You have loved me when I didn't deserve you. You have given me so much Joy and love. We have suffered loss that no one could imagine and we have overcome so much. We are stronger together. I can't wait for the next stage of our life to begin. For us to become parents" Said Logan as he tried to clear his throat. Veronica blinked away the tears as she smiled up at him.

"Veronica, it's your turn" smiled Jane

"How am I meant to compete with that" she said jokingly as she wiped away the tears

Logan smiled at her as she tried to contain her emotion

"Logan, you are my everything. My reason for being. You are the reason I wake up in the morning. You are my guiding force. You are my voice of reason. Our road here has not been easy. God, I've been yours ever since I fell over on the soccer field and grazed my knee. When the new boy, who only had eyes for my pretty friend, rushed over and brushed away the dirt and my tears. You helped me up. You have been lifting me up ever since. Even the times when you infuriated me or we would clash... you were always there. No matter what. The last time we stood here. We exchanged vows. What was meant to be the happiest day of our lives turned into a nightmare. We wouldn't be here today without the people here today. The people who brought you back to me and the people who helped me with my grief. Logan. I remember when we got back together after '9 years of radio silence' and I was waiting for you to come back after your 180 days deployment. I remember waiting with the other wives and girlfriends. Seeing you disembark and thinking how lucky I was to be able to run into your arms. I was wrong..." Veronica stopped as she tried to control her tears.

Logan held her up as she tried to control her emotions.

"I'm ok. When I lost you. It was like a tidal wave of grief and hopelessness. By some miracle, you came back to me. You always come back to me. We are so blessed and so lucky. I will show you, every day, just how grateful I am. I love you. I love you so much"

Logan embraced her as she finished

Jane wiped away the tears as she smiled

"Logan and Veronica. I now pronounce you both legally alive and legally married! Mr and arms Echols-Mars!"

Everybody cheered and laughed as Logan awkwardly dipped Veronica as he kissed her.

"You ready for the next 70 years Mr Echols-Mars?" Asked Veronica

"Always. Bring it on Mrs Echols-Mars" smiled Logan

After 20 years of death, mystery, heartbreak and loss. Two tortured souls were reunited and ready for the next part of their journey. Parenthood. Because even the most Epic LoVe stories deserve a white picket fence ending


End file.
